Somatostatin, a neuropeptide, has been found to be deficient in Alzheimer's disease based on its measurements in the CSF of disease autopsied brains. This study was designed to evaluate a somatostatin analog in diseased and control subjects for its possible utility in enhancing memory and cognition. In a double-blind placebo controlled study, 10 patients were evaluated. All patients were evaluated neuropsychologically to assess paired associate and arithmetic learning. Plasma and CSF levels of the analog, and biochemical measures were measured in an attempt to demonstrate modulation of the cholinergic system. Initial neuropsychological results with this analog reveal no memory enhancement in patients with Alzheimer's disease.